Typically, in a transaction such as processing orders, cases, issues, requests and queries in a process operation business context requires combination of multiple system-to-system and/or human-to-system interactions and follows lifecycle of multiple milestones, states from start to end. Such a complex combination of interactions leads to challenges in measuring and tracking efficiency and effectiveness of the process. Data exploration is challenging task because of the issue of having to deal with multiple inter-related parameters. Cognitive load resulting from complex inter-relationships between parameters can hinder insight generation. A structured multidimensional representations for such data helps to generate insights about the complex and dynamic relationships between parameters. Such exploratory tasks may also be aided by visualizations of these multidimensional representations so as to allow users to reason through heterogeneous, complex, and often incomplete datasets.